


Haven

by Reb_Na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, deanmon, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb_Na/pseuds/Reb_Na
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Haven

Cattle _cars roll into the streets of the town. Hooded men and women, in dark red and black ride closely by the cars on horses with pitch black manes. The soldiers who were not on the horses, knocked door to door collecting the first born children of every home._

_This, was part of the new deal. A new age for the kingdom Haven, and it’s counterpart, Inferna. The first born child of every home taken from Haven to be turned, to create the perfect soldier with great power._

_”NO! NO PLEASE! DON’T TAKE HIM PLEASE!” Mother’s wailed for their children being taken. While their children helplessly tried to reach out for their families._

_Dean Winchester, twelve years old, was one of these children. His mother, Mary, and his father, John, watched helplessly as their eldest son was being taken away. Sam Winchester, the youngest, clutched his mother tightly, wishing for his brother to come back._

The only way to be the general, is to kill the general. Dean's mindset, his way of living revolved around these words said to him the very first day. And he strived for that goal, he strived to be better than anyone else. To prove himself worthy.

Dean Winchester at age twelve was take from his home, from a kingdom called Haven. He was taken from his brother, mother, and father. He was taken because of the new law that was placed, every five years every first born child will be taken from their homes. These children would be put to work and if they plan to, join the military of this rival kingdom. This land was called, Inferna. 

The years Dean has spent in this kingdom has made him forget everything about his humanity. The towns were cruel, men and women didn't trust each other. Many people didn't have homes or jobs. He knew very well on in his new life in order to make it to the top, he'd he'd have to work hard for it. And he did. Countless nights spent training and practicing. Early mornings with his garrison, all under the power of the queen. 

The Queen, Amara, had an interest in Dean. Dean was able to use this to his advantage, and soon he was climbing ranks faster than anyone has done before. Soon he forgot himself, and he forgot his family, and his humanity.

Castiel Novak. A new soldier sporting the white and blue of his kingdom. His silver staff always at the ready at his side. His garrison, lead by Uriel, had to the task of guarding the castle, and guarding the cells that held the most important of criminals. His free time most spent by the garden, he loves watching and studying the animals he has since he was a kid. 

The garden is also where he thinks, he thinks back to his childhood during the Cain era, when first born children were being taken to do God knows what. He lost his brother, Lucifer, and as a last wish to one of his friends, he was made an older brother. 

"Cas!" Castiel snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head. Sam lumbered towards him to the bench placed in the garden. 

"Hello Sam." Castiel spoke in a gruff. Sam sat down next to him. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asked. Castiel sighed. 

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the sights." Sam nodded.

"Do you ever think back. Back when those kids were being taken?" Staring off with the hard questions, Sam obviously had something in his mind. 

"What are you planning Sam?" Castiel asked. 

"What if we can take them back? Bring them over here and see what would happen." 

"Sam, listen," Castiel turned to face him, "The people of Inferna, they forget their humanity. Their lives become entangled with violence. Their connection with their queen isn't the same as ours with our king. Me using my Grace isn't the same as them using their power. It consumes them. There's no hope after this long." Sam sighed. 

"That's not going to stop me from trying."


End file.
